Hichan Love Hunt
by MistressYuu
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Chaos and Confusions'. Hi-chan  female-Hibari  is determine to find her first love, even if it mean traveling to another world! And causes a big mess in the process.
1. My best friend is a witch

Hi-chan's Adventure: Love Hunt!

**AN: Hi everyone, because of some reviews from 'Of Chaos and Confusions' I decided to do another one. I found that I really miss doing humor type story so here is the sequel with Hi-chan as the main star this time. **

**For those who don't know who Hi-chan is, she is a Female version of Hibari Kyouya that appeared in 'Of Chaos and Confusion'. **

**Now for a Prologue so that you will know of the situation...oh before I forget this story will take place during the Arcobeleno's battle tournament second day. (I think? Not too sure but sometime during this current arc) There will be a bit OCCness to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>My best friend is a witch…but she's a total NOVICE!<strong>

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hi-chan busted her way into her friend room one fine Saturday morning...eh, did I said morning? I meant 2:18 AM! How she had managed to entered the house much less the room at this ungodly hour was beyond anyone comprehension, but her best friend, Miura Haru, only sat up exhaustingly on her bed and gave her a tired 'good morning'.

"Need somethin'?" Haru asked, her body wavering from side to side as she tried to stay awake for her friend's sudden visit.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I just learned that Tsuna-san is not the Tsuna-san that I fell in love with!"

At the statement, Haru snapped her eyes wide open. She remembers now. About few weeks ago she had found a magic book up in her dusty old attic. Why was she up there in the first place? Never mind the reasons since it got nothing to do with the story.

Anyway, she found a magic book or more like a very old, dusty, crumbling and worm-bitten pages journal belonging to her don't-know-for-sure-how-many-great-grandmother from a very distance past. (We'll just call her the old-lady-with-magic-power.)

Within the book, Haru came across a love spell. As a girl, Haru instantly got interested, for every girl would want to test out a love potion or in this case, spell, right? So she recited the words on the page with two people in mind. A boy she always heard rumors about from some nearby school, called Sawada Tsunayoshi and his love interest _Sagawa_ Kyoko. With those two names in mind, she invoked on the spell.

When nothing happened, no magic light show, no puff of smoke, no nothing; she laughed it off for being foolish enough to believe in things like magic. The next day, however, she awoke to find a green egg under her blanket.

Thinking that perhaps she should cook it, and then feed it to the two couple for the spell to work, Haru cracked the egg into the frying pan to find a little green lizard with a 'how-to-take-care-of-me' book.

It jumped on her face when the pan gotten too hot and Haru lost the book in the fire. Running back up the attic to find the diary, she was lucky enough to find some information on the lizard.

"_Leon, the chameleons is like an undo button. I use him all the time when I first started training to become a witch…_" Haru read off the blemished page. "_For example, with my mistake in causing my hair to turn purple, I had Leon changed into a blow drying to blow away all the color._"

Haru giggled at the old-lady-with-magic-power. She will never make that kind of mistake. Looking at the chameleons, she smiles, "I won't use you like grandma. But I wonder if you can change into other thing like a sewing kit?"

At her question, Leon transformed not only into a sewing kit, but a small sewing machine that made Haru one very happy girl. Enough so that she decided to make something special for her best friend—a Hi-bird costume!

The very day she presented Hibari-chan with the costume, chaos ensured! The Sawada Tsunayoshi she had casted the spell upon had become a totally completely different person! But for some reason _Sagawa_ Kyoko stayed the same.

During that time, however, _Sagawa_ Kyoko didn't fall in love with the new Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Hibari-chan did. Did her spell worked after all? Hibari-chan's first name was Kyouyan, and she made sure that she had said Kyoko…right? Could she had mistakenly think Kyouyan's name?

In any case, she was caught and ends up using Leon in just the same way as that old-lady-with-magic-power. Leon transformed into a hammer and with that hammer, she decided to knock out the mean Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Even if the spell didn't come undone, she could just use the time that he got knocked out to escape._ With that thought in mind, Haru attacked him using Leon.

But now, from Hibari-chan, she learned that Leon had really worked!

"Ha-hi! Really, desu?" Haru asked excitedly, "The Sawada Tsunayoshi that got captured and then bailed is not the same one that we met during that soccer game?"

Hi-chan nodded her head feverishly.

"He's not! He never once called me Hi-chan! He didn't even know my name when I saw him just now!"

Haru looked over her nightstand to see her clock flashing, 2:32AM.

"Hibari-chan…" she looked at her friend pouty face with concern, "what time did you visit him, desu?"

"I told you to call me Hi-chan!" the raven haired girl's pout deepen, "and I've just told you, Haru-chan. Weren't you listening? I said 'I saw him just now'!"

"Just now, desu? As in 2:00 AM in the morning? How did you get in his house?" Then as if the question brought another, Haru asked "How did you get into my house?"

Hi-chan only frowns. Does her friend think she doesn't know how to enter a house? "I used the door."

"But we locked our door!"_ and I'm pretty sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi does too!_

Hi-chan only looked confused as Haru dash out of her bed and out her room. She rushed down the stairs; almost falling if she hadn't grabbed the railing fast enough. Once her feet landed on the last step she saw her door hanging off it hanger.

"Hibari-chan!" _You broke down our door, desu!_

After a very, VERY loooooong lecture later about not breaking down people door to visit them at ungodly hours, Hi-chan was seated at the kitchen table as Haru tiredly made breakfast.

"So…" Haru begin putting two plates of scramble eggs and sausages on the tables, "Why have you come to my house so early in the morning, Hibari-chan?"

"It's Hi-chan!" the raven haired girl whined.

Haru smiled. Even since her friend gotten that nickname from the Sawada Tsunayoshi she switched, the girl had been in love with the name. Maybe it got something to do with the similarity between Hi-chan and Hibird, the popular little bird of their beloved town. Or perhaps it was because it was a name given to her by the supposed person that she loves.

"So, Hi-chan what is it that you want, desu?"

Hi-chan smiled. "I want to find my one true love!" Haru was so glad that she haven't drinks or eaten anything for she was sure she would have spite it out onto her friend face for that outrageous statement.

"YOUR WHAT?"

Another long scolding and some crying on Hi-chan part later, Haru sighed in defeat; Hi-chan was just too stubborn to listen to her. Hi-chan had said—no demand that she was to find her one true love even if she had to go to another world to find him.

"Hi-chan are you really sure about this, desu?" Haru asked for the eighteen times since she had agreed to help her friend.

"Yes! I want to find him! Please let me go!"

"Okay then." Haru flipped through the pages of the book she held in her hand, "I think this is the spell…" she stopped on a page that she had recited off of not too long ago and began to repeat it once more.

Before finishing the spell however, Haru paused to look at Hi-chan once more with pleading eyes for her to reconsider but the girl only ignored her as she look around excitedly. Sighing Haru continued.

"Uh? That's it?" Hi-chan exclaimed when two minutes passed and still nothing happened, "Did it not work?"

"Guess so…" Haru laughed, "Maybe it because Leon is in the same room? Let's try again after breakfast."

"Nah, just let me borrow your room, I'm going to sleep." Hi-chan yawned as she made her way upstairs for a little rest. She had been up all night and it wouldn't do her any good to faint during class today. Her teacher will kill her. She is a top honor student at an elite school; falling asleep wouldn't be good for her reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it so far? Sorry for any grammars, spellings, and other errors.<strong>

**For this fic, I won't be uploading daily like I did with 'Of C&C' but I will try my hardest to get a chapter out at least once every week. It will still be short though, since for these type of fanfics I only want to write at max three pages or 1,500 words each chapter. Anyway thanks for choosing to read this. **

**Read again next week to find out if Haru's spell had worked or not. If it did, is Hi-chan _reall__y in_ KHR-Tsuna world? **


	2. A typical morning at Hibari's house

**AN: Because I forgot to leave a disclaimer in the last chapter, here it is now:**

**Disclaim: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to the great mangaka, Akira Amano. Let's all give her a round of applause for creating such great characters that we, fanfiction authors, are able to play around with! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A typical morning at the Hibari's household…is this really a normal occurrence?<strong>

Yawning tiredly, Hi-chan lightly rubbed away the sand from her sleepy eyes before pushing herself up against the headboard. That's was such a restful nap. She stretched her arms only to then realize that she was not in Haru's room.

Panicking, Hi-chan scrambled off the bed to take in the view, it was a large room similar to her own, but the furniture were not her. Neither was the collection of items nor were the many trophies and plaques around the room. In fact, the whole room was not to her taste at all being mostly black and white with the slightest splash of purple and dark blue colorings around the room.

_So gloomy_, she couldn't help but think before another thought came to her. Perhaps the spell worked? She made her way to one of the many gold plaques to read off the name: "Hibari, Kyouya..." her eye sparked with amusement at the similarity in her name. It was off by just a mere letter.

"Hibari, Kyouya..." She repeated the name again as the smile on her face grew "Yay it worked! The spell worked!"

But her happiness was short lived when she saw her reflection against the shiny gold plate. A slight look of horror on her face as she found herself dashing to a door which she realize must be the bathroom.

Quickly finding the mirror above the sink, she gaped in horror, "I'm a boy?" Looking down Hi-chan undid the button on the black silk shirt to take a look. What should have been there was no longer there. What had happen to her chest? Okay so that wasn't really a problem since she had always been a flat-chest girl, but this was beyond being flat-chest, it was no-chest!

"NOOOOOOO!" Hi-chan screamed in horror realization that she really did become a boy.

Downstairs, a loving couple turned their head toward the staircase before dashing up those wooden steps and down the hall.

They, however, both froze before the door. The man's hand was on the handle. A sense of fear preventing him from pushing the door open. He turned to his wife.

"Ha-ha, perhaps it better to just pretend we didn't hear anything?"

"What are you saying?" Mama-Hibari scolded, "That scream came from our son's room! As parent, we have the responsibility to make sure that he is okay!"

Nodding in disappointed defeat, Papa-Hibari pushed open the door before entering.

Empty. The room was completely empty. Strange, the room was a mess. What happened to his perfectionist of a son's room? The bed was unmade; blankets still scattered and ruffed up. The curtains was not tied up as the gentle breeze from outside brush against it silky robe. One of the gold plaques was slightly tilted on it nail. Then his sight landed on the bathroom's door. It was opened.

"Okaa-san.." Papa-Hibari whispered to his wife. When he got no reply, he repeated once more, "Okaa-san..."

Still no replies. He turns to see what was wrong with his wife when he realized that she did not come in the room with him. In fact, she had ditched him.

"What happened to '_our son_' and 'responsibility as parent'?" he growled in a sarcastic tone. "In the end, I'm the one to fall prey to his bad temper!"

The man slowly made his way toward the bathroom. He was already in too deep to back out now, he might as well check.

Oh how he wish he had never made that wish to have a son. "I bet having a girl would be soooo much better."

Unlike his son with a strange biting fetish and a bad temper, a daughter would probably be cute and charming...a daughter with a biting fetish might not be so bad either.

A small voice in the back of his head suddenly scold him with a old overused saying, "_Be careful what you wish for, idiot!_"

"_Idiot? I'm not an idiot!_" he countered his inner voice. Papa-Hibari swing the bathroom door open forgetting his earlier fear.

The midnight black shirt was unbuttoned laying lazily against the pale white skin giving the the impression of a fair skinned beauty. A light trails of sweats sparked against the bright lighting of the cleanly polished bathroom. His son was looking in the mirror with huge expressive silver eyes that he had never saw on the boy's face before.

For a moment, he thought he saw a overlaying image of a sexy model. Papa-Hibari gulped. _He did not just have that thought!_ Then he realized something else as he saw his son hand still froze against his chest.

Was his son checking on chest hair? Muscles? Breast?—Wait what was he thinking? Why would his son be checking for breast?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hi-chan suddenly screamed at the man that had just barged into her room. "PERVERT!" She kicked him under the leg before pushing him out the door with a harsh slam in his face.

"PERVERT? Where?" Papa-Hibari screamed looking around the room. What kind of girl could it be to be brave enough to stalk his dictator of a son? If he could only meet her, he might get the chance to learn what it takes to stand up to his son!

The bathroom door reopened and Papa-Hibari's face paled at the sneering anger in his son's eyes.

"Get out of my room!" Hi-chan ordered as the man followed at once knowing very well that he would die if he didn't.

Once the man was out the room and down the stairs, Hi-chan dropped down on the floor and cry. She was seen and by her father no less. "Waaaaaaaaahhhh…"

Wait! Hi-chan suddenly stops crying. Why was she crying? This wasn't her body. In fact, she was supposed to be a boy. She was a boy, right? Hi-chan looked down. A confuse expression on her face. What was it that boy had down there that girl didn't? She looked down again. Should she check? Was she brave enough?

This was her body, right? There shouldn't be anything wrong with checking, right? Once more she looked down. Her hand wavering over her pant, shaking. Should she do it?

Yes

No

Yes

No

She was starting to become dizzy looking down and up every times she wonder if she was brave enough to take the chance to look.

"Arrgg...who care…" Hi-chan whined tiredly. She already had enough disappointment for today with having no-chest and an even boyisher face. Her scream will probably cause her pervert of a father to come up again. She had suffered enough embarrassment, thank you very much!

Even if she was a boy in this world, she is positive that Tsuna-san will still love her! What is gender in the name of love? It is nothing! Yes, nothing matter at all when you are in love! She was a fine example of it. She travels to another world just to meet him again after all. Tsuna-san will be soooooo happy!

"Kyaaa~"

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the two Hibari couple couldn't help but shiver at the overly sweet scream that came from their demon son's room.<p>

"It couldn't be…read the paper, read the paper…"

"There is no possible way…Lalalalala…just cook…Lalalala…just cook…"

The two couple were in denial of their son's strange behaviors this morning.

"Everything was normal!"

* * *

><p>Back up stairs, Hi-chan got back up on her feet. "I should get dress and then go look for Tsuna-san!" She looked around the room; it was an exact replica of her own room now that she gotten a better look. The only different was the decoration and furniture.<p>

She headed toward the door she knew to be her closet and open it. One look inside, she shut it closes again. The happiness she felt when thinking about Tsuna dropped at what she saw inside her closet.

Opening the door once again; this time much more slowly, Hi-chan decided to just peek inside. She found her hand shutting it before her mind fully comprehended what she had seen.

There just no way, right? Why would he keep those in his closet? Why was the person she is in this world so weird...or was this a boy thing? Either way, she needs to get inside that closet! She needs to get change. She needs to get to school. She needs to find Haru-chan so that she can find Tsuna-san!

Closing her eyes, she opened the door and slipped inside. Closing the door behind her so that she can't escapes so easily. Taking a deep breath, she open her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you guys think is inside Hibari-san's closet? I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions, although, I do have my own. Come join me again next week to find out Hibari's "Closet of Surprises"!<strong>


	3. Closet of Surprises

**Chapter 2: Closet of Surprises…what behind door number one? Two? Huh, three?**

Inhale…exhale. Inhale…exhale. Hi-chan tried her best to steady her pounding heart and allowed her eyes the time they needed to adjust to the dark closet space she had locked herself in. She would have looked for a light switch had it not been for what she had first seen upon opening the door. Her mind didn't want to comprehend it and Hi-chan was just fine with it. Why does her boy-side have such a weird hobby?

"Ouch!" She tumbled over something hard against the floor. Grabbing her little toes, she had to admit that it was impossible to see without light. Her eyes had adjusted some, but it was still too dark to see anything clearly.

So with a frown, Hi-chan flipped the 'on' switch against the door. She had to close her eyes due to the sudden brightness, but it soon adjusted and she pried them open to be in dazed once more.

The whole room was filled from floor to ceiling with…weapons…knifes, model guns, rifles, batons, chains and many other which she had only seen on television but doesn't know their names. Despite the assortment of weapons lying around, however, the one that stood out the most were the huge collection of tonfas; a whole side of the room was dedicated to it.

To Hi-chan all of them looked exactly the same and so with the curiosity of a cat who wish to fills her curios, Hi-chan walked toward the wall where the tonfas were hung. She had to know what was so great about those steel weapons that they had captured her boy side's attention.

She saw no different from one to the other. Nothing that said they are different. The length, metal, and color were all the same. The exact same from ones to the other.

"Such a boring guy…" Hi-chan complained. She would have rather collect swords if it was a case of owning a weapons collection, but the only sword she saw in the room had been a bamboo sword used in kendo; a broken one at that.

"What's so special about these tonfas?" she questioned, getting closer to one of the many gray steel cylinder, she picked one off it resting place.

"Awhhhhhhhh!" she squeaked for upon touching a small hidden button, she had release a short silver chain from the bottom of the tonfa she was holding.

"Waoo~!"

Staring at it in a new light, Hi-chan look back toward the wall and began tearing down tonfa after tonfa, marveling at each new surprise she found within each touch of a button.

There was one that release a coating of thorns, another poked out hooks, one even let out an electric current, just like a teaser. She was amazed. Hi-chan would never think that such a simple looking weapon could hold so many surprises.

One of the many pairs even contain all the different modes—this one had became her favorite for it seems that it required her to push a correct series of combination for each of the different forms. It was fun and she wish to spend her entire day within this room.

But, no! She needs to find Tsuna! "That's right! I should be looking for Tsuna-san!" Hi-chan was about to run out the closet when she remember the reason for being in here in the first place.

She needs a change of clothes!

Looking around, she saw that there were none. Confused, she walks over toward a dress cabin on the other side of the room and peek in a random drawer. Still nothing but more weapons; a pocket knife, teasers, and a pair of handcuffs lay scattered around inside. There were a couple of pretty purple boxes with design of clouds that had attracted her attention, but she closed the drawer nevertheless since it didn't provide what she wanted.

Searches of the others drawers contain the same as a frown crawled across her face. Could she have missed an area?

She did.

Hi-chan ran over to the wooden door which she was sure did not exist in the closet of her own world. It wasn't even the same door she had entered through. Opening the wooden door slowly, she sends a silence prayer to whichever gods that was listening that the room does not contain more weapons.

Her wish was answered as she walked through the door into another walk-in closet. This one contains the items she wished to find.

"Why did dad allows this me to get a walk-in closet? That stingy old man was always so stubborn and cheap about letting me have one back home." She huffed, the feeling of envy high in the air as she searches the roomful of clothes. Why did her boy self got the walk-in while she was stuck with a messy closet?

Little does she knows, Hibari Kyouya had threatened his father for the possession of the entire left-side of the house. He'll bite anyone who dare enter his territory without a proper reason.

"What the…" Hi-chan stopped her hunt for a proper outfit to looks around the room. It was all the same! All the clothes around her were the exact same…no there were a set of different colors clothing in the corner. Rushing over she stared at the corner set in disbelieve.

"Why is there only school uniform in here? This isn't a uniforms factory! It supposed to be the best walk-in closet a girl could wish for!" She held up a nicely ironed set of black pant, white collar-shirt and a woolen navy vest. On the hanger was a tag that she decided to read:

"Fall. Wednesday. Sunny." She looks at another tag, hoping that it would give her a better hint as to what they were uses for. "Fall. Wednesday. Raining." Another one will surely help her solve this weird mystery of tags on clothes. "Fall. Friday. Raining…Fall. Friday. Strong wind…Saturday. Sunny. Saturday. Raining…Does…" Hi-chan finally seems to figured out the mystery of the many uniforms as she give the room another look over.

"No way, right?" She laughed when her silver blue eyes caught sight of the tags on the other sets of clothes. "This is…this is…this is ridiculous! A different set of uniform for each day. And it even divided based on weathers! What is my other self thinking? Where are all the normal clothes? Where are his casual wears? His shoes? His dress? His normal attires?"

Wait! She did not just say dress! No dress! No dress! That was for girl only and her other self was surely a guy. A very boring guy with interest in school uniforms and not only that, but a very specific kind of school uniform, one from...

"Namimori Middle? Why does he have their uniforms? Does he go there?" Hi-chan wondered since the school she goes to back in her world had been the elite school of Midori Middle.

She dropped the two sets she was currently holding onto the floor alongside the many others she had dropped. Hi-chan begins walking away from the corner for the Fall-uniforms. It was currently only spring after all, so she might as well grabbed a set off the spring rack.

The spring corner's outfit contains black sack, white collar-shirt and a yellow coat. She disregards the label stating 'Spring. Tuesday. Raining.' Even thought today was Monday and the weather was anything but rainy. She also ignores the fact that there was a black coat hanging alongside the uniform with a red band pinned neatly on the arm.

As she was about to leave the room, fully dressed in the _normal_ Namimori uniform, Hi-chan spotted yet another door. Curious and perhaps a bit hopeful that it contain some casual wears, Hi-chan decided to take a peek.

"WAO~ How cute?" She shrieked upon seeing a life-size teddy bear dressed in an army green soldier uniform, holding a stuffed rifle as if guarding the entrance to the room. Hi-chan didn't care if the bear was guarding as she attacked it with a cuddling hug.

"Sooooo cute!" Hi-chan was in heaven as she rubbed her cheek against the giant teddy bear's chest. Then she saw another cute giant-size stuffed hedgehog.

"This is the cutest room! This is what a walk-in closet should be like!" She exclaimed diving into a hug with the large Roll pillow. As she stood back to her feet, she saw the cutest, biggest, fluffiest, Hibird stuffed-animal in the world!

"Definitely the best!" She squealed jumping yet again into a hug. It was decided! She was going to stay in this room for the rest of her time in this world!

"Hibari. School. Hibari. School." A cute little voice sang near the single window in the room and Hi-chan look up to see a small size replica of the yellow bird she was hugging.

Hi-bird had perched on the window sill. Strangely, Hi-chan noted that there was a large potted tree sitting next to the window, shading a ceramic stand holding two basins. On one side were grains of birds feeds while the other hold water.

_Does Hi-bird live here?_

"Hi-bird!" She jumped to her feet not really caring about her previous question and dashed toward the window. She watched in horror that the little yellow bird panic and flew away from the sill and out the window.

"Not Hibari. Not Hibari." The bird chirped, a slight sound of panic within it's voice. Hi-bird flied away when he sense that the person was not her master.

Hi-chan looks at the little bird in disappointment, for Hi-bird was so close and yet the little bird was totally out of her reach.

Then she realized that she was floating mid-air outside the window. She panicked, letting out a scream as gravity pulled her down!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _BAM!_ "Huh?" She looked up in shock. "I'm-I'm still alive?" and did a ten-point landing. "I'm still alive!" She happily exclaimed before the chirping of Hi-bird drew her attention once again.

"Not Hibari! Not Hibari! At school. At school." Hi-bird chirped, slowly flying away from sight.

"School?" Hi-chan looked at the bird in confusion for a moment before realizing that she was getting ready for school.

"School! That's right! I'm going to be late!" Hi-chan cried rushing back into the house. She still need to get her bag and books!

-KHR-

Mama-Hibari was finishing her breakfast and Papa-Hibari dropped down his newspaper at the sound of the clock striking 7:00. It was the time that their son always leaves the house and so they relaxed at the chiming of the bell.

"Finally…" Papa-Hibari sighed, dropping his cheek onto the table like some exhausted exam student finally done with their tests. "Mama~ I want a kiss." He whined to his wife who just laughed.

"Okay, just let me drop off the plates into the sink." Mama-Hibari stated before moving toward the sink. She didn't bother washing them, instead walking back to her loving husband.

Absent make the heart grow fonder. That saying had become their reality ever since their son had learned to speak the words: "No public display of affection or I'll bite you to death."

So Mama-Hibari and Papa-Hibari could only show their love whenever they got the chance making them even more lovey-dovey in the eyes of the everyday people of Namimori. They were even labeled as the most loving couple in Namimori.

Just as Mama-Hibari lend down, about to give her loving husband a good morning kiss, the door to their house opened and Hi-chan barged in screaming about getting her school bag as she dashed up the stairs.

"I'm going to be late!" She was back down the stairs with her bag, two seconds later and walked into the kitchen.

Ignoring the fact that her parents had froze in mid-kiss; Hi-chan grabbed the single piece of toast lying on Papa-Hibari's plate before giving the man a thank you kiss on the cheek. She then turn to her Mama and did the same before saying her good-byes.

Both Hibari-couple was still froze mid-kiss five minutes later since their brains had stopped working when their son had came back into the house claiming to be late.

_Were they caught? Were they dead? Was that really their son, Hibari Kyouya? Did they really received 'good-bye kisses'? Kiss of death or was that actually bites? Was that being 'bitten to death'?_

They both dropped against the chairs as they rethink their son's attitudes._ If that was the true meaning of being 'bitten to death', then they wouldn't mind getting it everyday._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha-ha, how is it? Did you like what you found within Hibari's closet? I realized, from those who made a guess, that Hibari is really a predictable guy. He should feel grateful that Hi-chan is going to make his life intresting. (Eeeekk! Don't bite me! Of course I wouldn't mind Hi-chan type of getting bitt-)<strong>

**(Clank! Bang! Clash! And a drop of a bloody body.)**

**Anyway...a preview (while I treats my injuries)**

**Hi-chan goes to Nami-chuu...**

**("Anything bad happen to Nami-chuu and I'll bite you to death, herbivore!"**

**"Yes! Nothing will happen to _the_ _school_! I promise...nothing will happen to _the school_.")**


	4. Namimori Disciplinary Committee

**Chapter 3: Namimori Disciplinary Committee…Where are the student councils?**

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Hi-chan ran down the lightly busy street of Namimori. She ignore the strange look of fears on the faces of passbyers, the cute little kitten in a take-me-home box by the sidewalk (although she really wish to stop and cuddle it), even the fact that she had ran passed Tsuna didn't stopped her from heading to her school.

No! There is nothing that will stop her from reaching her goal, Midori All-Girls Middle School!

"Hold it!" Someone pulled the back of her uniform, successfully stopping her from her wild charge onto campus ground.

Looking up, she saw that it was Suzuki Mai, one of the four guardians that protect Midori Middle.

"Suzuki-sempai?"

"Who are you calling sempai, pervert?" The red hair girl growled at Hi-chan as she pulled back in confusion.

"Pervert?" Oh! That was right! She's a boy and boys aren't allows on Midori's campus. But she needs to see Haru-chan!

"For trying to trespass on Midori's sacred land, I, Suzuki Mai will pass judgment upon you, pervert!" She pulled out a bamboo sword and begun whacking him.

Hi-chan cowered under her arms, trying to prevent her highly respected sempai from killing her. How can this be? She had heard rumors, both good and bad about Midori's Four Guardians and now she knew why.

Although, Suzuki-sempai had good reasons for trying to chase off boys from their campus, the girl didn't even allow Hi-chan the chance to explain her reason for trying to trespass. No wonder some of her schoolmates got dumped by their boyfriend so soon after getting one! All of the boys must have been chased off when they were trying to pick up their girlfriends!

"STOP!" Hi-chan cried growing tired of being repeatedly hit. It hurt and the girl wasn't even that good with the sword.

Suzuki had stopped for a moment but after rethinking it, she didn't think that she should care what a boy had to say and so the hitting continues.

"Ano, Hibari-san?" A familiar voice called out, saving Hi-chan from a critical hit as both Suzuki and Hi-chan turns to see who had called.

"Haru-chan!" Hi-chan shout of happiness at seeing her best friend made all the pains seem like nothing as she charge toward the brunette.

The hug Hi-chan gave Haru got her another beating from Suzuki when Haru let out a surprise scream of fright.

"How dare you tried to attack one of Midori's girl in front of me?" Suzuki screamed as she charged once more into attack.

"Save me Haru-chan!" Hi-chan hid behind the shorter girl as Haru decided to calm her sempai.

"Are you sure?" Suzuki asked sending death-glare at the cowering Hi-chan.

"Yeah. It's fine, desu. Haru know him." Haru then send a signal for Hi-chan to follow after her away from the glaring guard of Midori's entrance gate.

Once alone, the brunette girl turns to face Hibari with a confused look wondering what he was doing at her school. Then a thought entered her.

"Did Tsuna-san send you here?" Haru's eyes sparked with excitement at the proposal that Tsuna might want to see her.

"You know where Tsuna-sn is?" Hi-chan cried happily when she realized that her friend does indeed know the location of the one she is searching for.

"Huh? Is Tsuna-san missing?" Haru asked the smile on her face dropped into confusion. "Didn't he head for school this morning? He didn't seem to have headed for anywhere else this morning when Haru greeted him…"

"Which school?" Hi-chan asked before Haru could continue.

"The same school you go to? Namimori Middle, right?" She was slightly freaked out by Hibari strange behaviors. This didn't seem like Tsuna's normal cloud guardian. The Hibari she knows was scary but cool and calm, not like some crazy fansgirl searching for her future husband.

_OH MY GOD! It can't be!_ Haru stared at the empty spot where Hi-chan had disappeared from. _That guy is going to steal Tsuna-san from Haru!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at Namimori Middle. Hi-chan was going to Namimori Middle. She goes to the same school as Tsuna! Hi-chan was happily dashing toward her new favorite school. She even jumped over a fence into the yard of a very surprise couple who were just about to kiss each other good-bye for the day.<p>

She didn't stop to apologize. Neither did she stop to wait for the light to change from red to green as she maneuver her ways around the 'honking' cars nor the little boy crying for 'grape candies'.

She even bypassed Tsuna once again and ignored the happy greeting from Yamamoto as well as the harsh cursing of Gokudera for 'scaring Juudaime'.

As Hi-chan slide her way onto Namimori Middle School's campus, she let out a victory shout.

"I've made it! I'm not late!" Wait, who care if she was late! She was on a search for love not to keep a perfect attendant! And why was there a tall man coming toward her? He looks like a delinquent. Oh no, kama-sama couldn't be that cruel as to make her a victim of bullying, could he?

"Chairman!" the delinquent's shout made her jumped as she turn to see who he might be calling. It must be the bancho of the school, if the guy was calling for his 'chairman'.

"You're finally here…what are you wearing?" the relief statement of Kusakabe Tetsuya turned into a confused question as the Vice-leader of the Disciplinary Committee look at his leader dressed in the standard spring uniform instead of the usual black disciplinary coat.

When Hi-chan begins to move away from the man, she became surprise when Kusakabe started following her. Slightly irritated when the man begin spouting nonsense about a her uniform, Hi-chan stopped to faced him.

"What's it to you how I dress?" Her question came out deep and angry even though she was just slightly tired from the mad dash from Midori Middle to Namimori Middle.

Kusakabe flinched backward a step, wondering what landmine he was stepping on and how badly it was going to blow. Was it because he question Hibari's change of fashion? Will the phrase, 'I'll bite you to death' appear at his door step? He surely hopes not as he pulled himself back a step from the shorter boy.

"Ch-chairman…"

"Chairman?" Hibari growled at him and he gulped. It was like Hibari was saying: "_That's right. I'm the chairman. I'll dressed as I like, whenever I want._" He was soooo going to die today!

"Heeeiii! Hibari-san!" The scream of Tsuna's voice made Hi-chan turns toward the entrance to school. Tsuna was walking onto campus with Yamamoto and Gokudera, both also seem to be rushing toward her pulling Tsuna along.

"G-good morning! We're heading to class now!" Tsuna screamed while Hi-chan became too stun from having finally found the person she had been searching for all morning long. Tsuna even greeted her! She could die happy.

"You look nice in the uniform, Hibari! See you later." Yamamoto greeted as the three boys walked passed her.

Before she could turns and followed, she was pulled back by Kusakabe.

"Chairman, we really need to hurry to the office! You got some really important documents to sign before homeroom end!" Kusakabe yelled. A part of him still screaming that he was going to die, but if that was going to be the case, he might as well get his greatly admired leader to finish all his jobs before getting kills.

He was determined to have Hibari finish all those paperwork by today. He was going to dead by the end of the day after all, might as well get all the work done before dying.

* * *

><p>Hi-chan didn't know what had happened. One moment she was about to follow after Tsuna and his friends. The next she was inside a very nice and airy office with sack of paper dropping down before her.<p>

"Why am I doing this again?" Hi-chan asked as she signed another piece of paper without really looking at the contents.

"It's your job." Was the simple short answer she got from the only other person in the room. A student, supposedly the same age as her by the name of Kusakabe Tetsuya. The guy was supposedly her vice-chairman.

Hi-chan looked one of the sheets over. The one's with the least amount of writing only to realize that it was a petition asking for chocolate puddings for Friday's lunch.

"Aren't these the works of the student counsels?" She asked growing tried from all the signing she had done within the last fifteen minutes since she got locked inside this room. Okay so she was being melodramatic since the door wasn't exactly locked and she could escape if she really wanted to. But she didn't know what class she was supposed to go to. Is she perhaps in the same class as Tsuna?

"You destroyed the student council during your first year, remember."

No. No she doesn't remember because this was not her life. This was the life of her crazy counter-part! Why did he destroy the student council?

"Those fools thought they could prevent you from bring tonfas to school…" Hi-chan was slightly surprised that Kusakabe had continued. Her first impression of him was of a scary delinquent, her second was of a scared beat-up bear, right now, she admires his courage despite his 'I'm going to get kill by my boss' attitude; the boss being her. "…and so you created the Disciplinary Committee to destroy them."

Hi-chan looked at the taller teen in disbelieve at the last part of his sentence. Did she heard him right? She destroy…no, it should be he, the Kyouya of this world…had destroy the student council because of 'tonfas'?

That was the reason? No way right? She wouldn't do that…no maybe she would when she remember all the cool gadgets that were being build inside those tonfas. Yeah, she would totally do it for the tonfas! And bring stuffed animals to school!

"But…don't I still need to be in class?" she asked when her original intention of finding out which class she's in came back to her.

"What are you talking about Chairman? You've already finished all the studies offered by Nami-Chuu since your first years."

"Huh? Really? Then why am I even here? If what you said is true, then with my grades, aren't I able to enter high school already?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya turned into a stone statue that day. Inside his mind the phrases: 'Hibari want to go to high school' and 'Hibari want to abandon Nami-chuu' continued to ring within his head like a badly looped recording. 'Hibari want to go to high school.' 'Hibari want to abandon Nami-chuu.' "The world had ended…"

"What?" Hi-chan's scream didn't even penetrate Kusakabe's brain. Instead she jumped out her chair and looked toward the sky outside the office's window. "Is the sky falling?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL! Sorry about the last line! I originally wanted to write 'the meteors are falling', but the cheesy phase from 'Chicken Little" hit me like a ton of brick when I remember that Tsuna is the sky. Get it? 'The sky falling' equal to 'Tsuna is falling!' Stupid idea. I know, but I couldn't help myself.<strong>

**Anyway thank you all for your support!**

**PREVIEW:**

**Trespassers on Namimori's campus.**


	5. Trespassers

**AN: Wow...it had been a long time, huh? Sorry for the very, very, very late update. I have been really busy that last few weeks with final exams and works. Please forgive me and thank you to all those who had waited for my return. Here is chapter 4 so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Trespassers…There are two…I mean <strong>_**too**_** many to list.**

Hi-chan sneaked out of the Disciplinary office when Kusakabe continued to stay frozen from his sudden shock. It was now pointless to stay in there when she doesn't know what to do besides signing some random documents that she didn't care about.

Her other self might be smart, but Hi-chan was a little dense with situation outside of the textbook. She got no problem thinking on her feet, but as Haru-chan had often reminded her, she had a knack of often causing problems for others beside herself.

The ringing of the bell for morning break, cause students to flood the hallway she walked and Hi-chan found her temper tick. How was she going to find Tsuna in this mob of students? (Sound like someone else we know?) Should she just wait until class started again?

Spiky brown hair walking with the taller black and silver hairs boys, cause a smile to appear upon Hi-chan face. She found him! About to call out to Tsuna, she found herself stopped by a stomach cramp.

A sudden shiver ran through her body and causes her to frown. She needs to go to the restroom. It can wait…no it CAN'T! She really has to go! Taking one last regretful look toward Tsuna, Hi-chan dash away in the opposite direction; why had god make her so **weak**? She was going to get stronger just to get back at him, at god.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A group of female students screamed as Hi-chan pushed her way into the girls' restroom.

Shoot! That's right, she was a boy! But she didn't want to enter the boys' restroom. She was a girl!

_But you're a boy at the moment!_ Her mind reasoned.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Girls are still screaming their head off as Hi-chan continued her mental struggle.

_But I'm a girl on the inside! So I can't use the other room! _She countered.

The screaming stopped as the girls just stare at Hibari in confusion. He wasn't doing anything but standing there in a daze. What was wrong with him?

_Boy have stalls as well. Just use those. _Her mind ordered.

_But it's dirty! I don't wanna._

_Why are you being so difficult? You're about to leak. _

"Just use the restroom."

_I have never been inside the boys' room and I have no plan on starting now._

"Just use the restroom already."

_I said I don't wanna!_

"Go and use it already so we can go!" someone screamed, snapping Hi-chan out of her daze as she realized that it was one of the girl who had ordered her to go and not her mind.

Blushing a deep red, Hi-chan waited for all the girl to leave the toilet before entering a stall to relieve herself, only to find her hands stopping before the zipper. There was just no way she was going to go!

Hi-chan was not going to go even if she was to die of ulcer!

That day was the first and only time the students of Nami-chuu will ever feel pity for Hibari Kyouya as the prefect rush out of the girl toilet crying.

* * *

><p>"Hoo-hou-hou-oou…" (What? Not the 'kufufufu') laughed a snowy white owl as it made a landing on one of the many trees of Nami-chuu's courtyard. "This had got to be my most intelligent plan yet." The owl commented, it's heterochromatic eyes of red and blue scanned across the school's yard.<p>

"Infiltration complete. Now to find the target enemies of Team Reborn…" Mukurou laughed again at his own genius, "In this disguise, not even that detestable skylark can find me out. Spying on those guys will be easy."

Then his mismatched eyes caught sight of someone familiar running across the yard and he smirked or at least as much as a bird could smirked before flying after the speeding yellow bullet.

"Umm-not exactly from Team Reborn…but still a fun target…hoo-hou-hou-hou-oou…" he laughed, flying after the raven haired boy.

"Waaahhh!"

Mukurou watched with amusement as he chased after the crying Hi-chan.

"Now, then…where is he going?" the owl asked. He was sure that if he could find out the reason for the skylark's wailing, his team will easily win the next battle. With that in mind, Mukurou continued to chase after Hi-chan.

He stopped to land on a branch when he notices what Hi-chan had failed to noted; the giant tree in her path.

"I…I…I still need to go!" He raised his brow at the sudden scream as he watch Hibari smashed against the wooden bark and knocked himself out cold.

"Now…that was interesting…" Mukurou laughed as plans and ideas for the next battle flashes through his mind. He must find out how to get the skylark to act like this during battle…

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another dimension…okay, so it in Witch-Haru's house in the other world. The trainee-witch was making her way up the stairs toward her room, where her best friend was sleeping. She had decided to bring the girl some breakfast since they still got times to spare before school.<p>

The breakfast was also to be use as an apology for her unsuccessful attempted at magic. She knows how much Hi-chan was looking forward to seeing that other Tsuna again, but she had still failed.

Sighing, Haru balanced the tray she was carrying onto one hand as she pushed open the door to her room. As she had expected, her friend had taken her bed. Looking at the clock flashing 4:23, Haru decided that it was still too early.

"Perhaps, Haru should sleep a little longer?" She putted the tray on top of her desk, before making her way back toward her bed. Checking to see her alarm is still 'on', Haru stiffed a yawn, before pushing aside the thick warm blanket.

She had settled herself warmly in the bed and was about to fall asleep when she found herself flying across the room. Before she could understand what had happened, Haru eyes clouded in darkness as the last image she saw was the towering figure of her best friend staring down at her...no glaring was a more likely term.

_Was Hiba—Hi-chan still mad? Haru should apology for the failure…but after Haru punch Hi-chan for the K.O…_

"Haru is going to punch you!" Haru screamed upon awaking to the splash of water against her face. "How can you treats Haru like this, Hi-chan?"

The sudden dropped in temperature, silence Haru from her complained as she stared up at her friend's dangerous looking eyes.

"Yo-you're not Hi-chan…" Her eyes widen before realization hit her, "You're Hi-chan's other half! My spell worked!"

The glare from Hibari silent her as the excitement of fulfilling her friend's wish die like a popped balloon. She was in danger and Haru wasn't wrong when Hibari walked toward her.

"Herbivore from Midori Chuugakko" His voice chilled Haru to attention as she founded herself straightening up. She was sure that if she disobeyed, she was going to die!

"Y-y-yes?" she whispered, not sure if she should even be speaking.

"State your reason for bringing me here?"

Haru's eyes widen as she realized that she might not have to die if she played her cards right. Feeling a little braver, Haru pushed her butt off from the floor where she had been knocked unconscious.

"Y-You came here on your own, Hibari…san!" she silently hope that she gotten the correct name. After all Sawada Tsunayoshi's other world self was also Sawada Tsunayoshi; surely the same apply to Hibari Kyouyan!

"Hn…" the man grunted as he walked over to the window.

"WAIT!" Haru screamed when she realized what Hibari was about to do. The crazy girl was about to jump out the window. _"We're on the second floors!"_ or at least that was what she want to yells, but knowing Hi-chan for so long, she was aware that even if she was to say that, her reckless friend would have still jumped out the window.

So instead she shouted, "Your Hi-bird charm is almost complete!" _What was she saying? There was no guarantee that this Hi-chan also likes Hi-bird! She was going to die!_

"When?" that single question snapped her back to reality as Haru looked at her friend in shock.

_Seriously? It worked?_

"When?" The question was repeated, but this time, Haru could sense the ice coldness in his voice as she gulped in fear.

"Hu..h..um…in three hours?" She hope that he would allow her that much time at least to start making one. There was no Hi-bird charm, that was just a spur on the moment idea.

The room was silence for a moment as Haru worries in fear. She was so going to die! Why did she even want to stop this person from leaving? Oh that was right, she was afraid the girl might cause troubles…or worse, cause Hi-chan body to be hurt. She could tell that this person was the type to act reckless...more reckless than her friend.

"Then finish it." The sudden order once again brought her back to reality as Haru nodded her head in confuse understanding. She got three hours to think of a plan. She watched as the taller girl made her way back to the bed. Hibari didn't lie down, but she could see that he had fallen asleep once he sat down.

_Could it be that she was tired? What does she do back in her world?_ Haru couldn't help but wonder about the sort of life her friend's alternated self was living. However, a small smile appeared "Hibari-chan still seem the same." She giggled at the thought of the promise Hi-bird charm.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya jolted awake not even minutes since he fallen asleep. The cause? He growled was the stinging buzz coming from his forehead.<p>

_Namimori?_ Hibari looked around his surrounding to see his beloved school. What was he doing here? Last he remember, he fell asleep in that female herbivore's house. Did that girl toss him out? His steel gray eyes narrowed at the suggestion of being throw away like trash…and by a weak herbivore no less.

But the thoughts were soon discarded when he felt a shiver run through his body. He need to go freshen up, then to see Kusakabe for the day's report.

Mukuro froze to a standstill, as his mismatch eyes watch the change in attitude with silent surprise. The prefect had returned to normal. But what had caused the change? The bump against the tree?

He watches the skylark pulled himself off the ground with grace and walk off back inside the school. He would have followed but an owl inside a school building during daylight was sure to draw attention. Besides, there were people in there that he didn't want to meet. No, he would wait for now…

* * *

><p>Within one of the many hidden rooms build into Namimori's sturdy walls, Reborn watched the video feeds with Hibari and Mukuro in amusement. Something fun was happenings, perhaps he should make a few calls…to find out the reason for the skylarks' strange behaviors of course.<p>

He be calling that man first. What better person than the one already here…his hand stopped before the green lizard completes his transformation. It seems there is another person he could use first as he watches a familiar school girl sneaking around the hallway in one of his many screens.

* * *

><p>A mysterious person walked around outside the campus ground, taking out a digital camera from his inner pocket, he snapped a picture of the location of yesterday battle. The image on camera was a total opposite from the scene of reality and he sighed.<p>

_Works were going to piles up again._ He realized seeing the damages that shown on camera. _I'll need more pictures._ He thought to himself before giving a signal to his partner hiding in a nearby building.

His shapes and forms were soon transformed into a normal male janitor of Namimori Chuu. With that, the man walked onto campus, unaware that he would soon regret trespassing onto the skylark's precious school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, did you guys enjoyed it? This chapter is just mainly a big hint on who would be appearing in the future. I ready planted four people into this chapter who will be making an appearance, and one of them is of course, Mukuro. Can you guess the other three? I'll give you a hint, think about the current arc (Representative Arc and the characters job). <strong>

**Of course, that doesn't mean I won't add others, so if you want someone to appeared, just send me a review and I will added them in.**

**Thank you! Signing off now!**


End file.
